


we remain

by toflowerknights



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toflowerknights/pseuds/toflowerknights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things would be better now. They were on earth and earth meant freedom. At least, that's what they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work will reference to [bruised knuckles does nothing for you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2002167) and [if your body is a temple mine is a ruin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2069343). Although it is not _really_ necessary to have read them before it might help you.

They walked out together. They didn't run like the others, because Monroe had to force Roma to exit the dropship. She had been standing in the far back, pale as a ghost, staring at the white light, like nothing they had ever seen before, and refused to move. Her hair fluttered slightly in the breeze.

There was still a bruise on her cheek.

Monroe had patiently waited, for as long as she could, but she wanted to see the earth. She wanted to touch the trees and to hear the leaves crumble under her boots. But Roma didn't move, simply stood perfectly still with her eyes fixed on what couldn't be anything other than freedom. Finally, Monroe lost her patience and held out her hand. That made Roma tear her eyes from the horizon to Monroe's tiny, pale hand.

"Things will be different now," Monroe promised. "They will be good." That had seemed to make Roma realise that they were the only two people left in the dropship. She nodded shakily and grasped Monroe's hand in hers with a firm grip. Together they stepped out into the sunlight, Roma a few steps behind, and Monroe took a deep breath of fresh air for the first time. Then she took another, and one more just to really feel it. The crisp air cooled her lungs and the sun spread warmth across her face.

She cast a glance at Roma, saw her standing with her face tilted toward the sun with her eyes closed and a blissed out look on her face. Monroe squeezed the hand holding hers and Roma squeezed back immediately. With a small smile tugging at her lips she pulled Monroe close and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Monroe felt joy tear up her insides and a laugh bubbled up her throat and past her lips. "Welcome home," Roma whispered, mouth against her hair and Monroe believed her. They were home.

-

The joy lasted for ten minutes until Murphy decided to attack the Chancellor's son. Monroe never liked Murphy. He was mean and vicious, but Monroe doubted he would wear that cocky smirk if people found out he had been crying at nights the first week he got locked up in Skybox. Not that Monroe would tell anyone though. She liked her head attached to her shoulders.

The traitor quickly left with a small group of people to find Mount. Weather. Monroe had actually considered coming with them. But it was as if Roma had known what she was thinking, cause her hand clamped down around Monroe's with such force that Monroe could feel bruises start blooming. "Fine," she hissed through the corner of her mouth, "I'll stay put." Then, in an attempt to lighten the mood, she elbowed Roma gently in the side. "Anything else I can do for you, my queen?"

Roma smiled and shoved her away. "You're impossible," she said. She took a look around camp and placed her hands on her hips, like she always did when she was talking charge. "Find the best place to sleep, will you?" she asked. "We can't risk to be at the bottom of the pack. We need to be on top, immediately."

Monroe felt a small smile tug at her lips and she gave Roma a mock salute. "Of course, my lady, I will find a proper place to sleep."

She turned around and walked back to the dropship. She passed the fake guard, she thought his name was Bellamy, Murphy and Mbege sitting huddled together in deep conversation. When she passed them Bellamy's head shot up and he gave her, what he thought was, his most charming smile. "Hi, what's your name?" Monroe told him curtly and kept walking. But Bellamy got up from where he was sitting and called out for her.

He began talking with words Monroe could feel that he believed with every inch of his body. He talked and talked and Monroe had to admit that she began to tune him out. No matter how charming he sounded Monroe couldn't help but thinking that he wasn't being honest. Bellamy ended his speech with a wide smile and "Could I convince you to letting me remove your wristband?"

Monroe scoffed loudly and eyed him skeptically. "Not if you wanna break your hand," she said and raised an eyebrow. Bellamy finally seemed to admit defeat. "Fine," he said and backed off. "Think about it though. You can't let them control you forever."

The words left a sour taste in her mouth and she glanced down at her wristband silently. When she left she could see Bellamy smile in the corner of her eye.

-

Monroe sat next to Roma in front of the fire when the first boy stepped up to have his wristband removed. Bellamy clamped a hand down on his shoulder and embraced him as if he was family. She could see Roma stare at the interaction with thinly veiled interest. Her eyes followed Bellamy's every move and Monroe could see the wheels turning in her head.

Finally, she turned toward Monroe. "We have to do it," she said. Monroe felt her heart drop.

"No way," she said and shook her head. "Roma, no."

"Come on, M," Roma pleaded. "This will make him trust us. We could use that to our advantage. And he's right, you know. They have never done anything to help us. Why should we help them?"

There was no doubt in Monroe's mind that Roma would do it, with or without her. When Roma had a goal in her sights she would do anything to get it. That was what had gotten her thrown into skybox the first time.

Roma must've seen something in her eyes that reflected agreement, because she smiled radiantly and gave Monroe a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're the best," she whispered and dragged Monroe with her to the front of the line. Monroe watched Roma whisper sweet words to Bellamy before she went over to Murphy to have her wristband taken off.

The crowd cheered when Roma got up on her feet with a smile on her lips. Bellamy turned away from her with a satisfied smirk that turned into surprise when he saw Monroe standing in front of him. 

"I see you changed your mind," Bellamy said and Monroe had the urge to turn around. But she saw Roma stand on the other side of the fire with a hopeful look on her face.

"I'm not doing this for you," she said and pushed past him. With a moments hesitation she kneeled in front of the rock. Shivers trailed down her spine as Murphy grabbed her wrist before roughly bending the wristband open. Monroe hissed in pain and looked at the tiny droplets of blood caressing her skin. "Tell your friend that if she's bored she can always come to me," Murphy sneered.

White hot rage blinded Monroe and her hand lashed out around Murphy's throat. "If you touch her I'll kill you," she hissed and squeezed tighter for good measure.

"M," Roma said sharply and Monroe let go immediately. With one last warning look at Murphy she got off the ground and walked back to the dropship. Wells almost collided with her on his way out.

-

Monroe woke up when she heard a crash outside. She rubbed her eyes and muttered angrily to herself she shifted her position and collided with a rigid Roma. She was staring at the open door out at the night sky. "Roma?" she asked sleepily and pushed herself off the hard floor. "What's wrong?"

"We're not safe here," Roma whispered. "There are no doors. Anyone could get to us here." Her hands were shaking horribly, and she clenched them into tight fists and forced them to still. Monroe took a deep breath and covered one fist with her own hands.

"No one will hurt you here," she promised. "I won't let them touch you."

Roma let out a broken laugh and let her hair fall in front of her face so that Monroe wouldn't be able to see how upset she truly was. "Monroe, come on. I appreciate it, but you're just one person."

Monroe let out a sound in protest and moved the curtain of hair from Roma's face. "Roma, listen to me," she said lowly. "I won't. let. _anyone_. hurt you. I promise."

She forced Roma to believe her, even if it was just for a little while, and didn't let Roma break eye contact until she gave Monroe a shaky smile. "Got it," she said and slowly unclenched her fists. There was a crash from outside and she snapped her head toward the door.

"Don't worry about it," Monroe said. "Sleep. I'll stay awake for a while to make sure it was nothing." Roma nodded quietly and laid down next to Monroe. Monroe placed a hand on top of her head and gently dragged her fingers through Roma's hair. She heard Roma's breathing getting slower and slower, and soon she was sleeping. Monroe's eyes never left the door.


	2. Chapter 2

There was something about earth that was incredibly unreliable. It was beautiful, and big, and open, sure, but Roma couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly off about it. Her suspicions were confirmed when the search party came back one person short and with no supplies. Monroe stood beside her, watching Bellamy and Clarke make their speeches with her lips pressed together. The sight made her smile. Monroe wasn't one to obey authorities and Roma could see every inch of her being protest to what both of them had to say.

"You're being an asshole," Roma told her when they were scouting the area around the camp for something edible. "You can at least try to be nice."

"I'm being nice to you, it's taking up all of my energy," Monroe replied immediately. "And why should I? Bellamy is an even bigger asshole than me, and I'm pretty sure Murphy killed someone before he got thrown into skybox. He's a fucking creep. At least Clarke seems to have some sort of intelligence, even if she's one of the privileged."

Roma only smiled.

"I'm glad you didn't leave with the others," she said when they made their way back to camp. "Thank you for staying with me."

Monroe looked at her in surprise. "Of course," she said. "Where else would I be?"

Roma pushed her playfully and laughed loudly at Monroe's offended look. "Nowhere, I guess."

-

They came back in time to see Clarke, Bellamy, Wells and Murphy leave camp and Roma's eyes strayed at Bellamy thoughtfully. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Monroe stare at her disapprovingly and she sighed deeply. "He would be a good person to have on your side," she said Monroe crossed her arms over her chest. She eyed Roma long enough for Roma to feel unease creep into her and she broke eye contact. "I'm only thinking of what's best for us."

"I told you that you don't have to do things like that anymore," Monroe said finally. "Things are different now."

Roma felt something ugly turn in her chest and she gave Monroe a dirty look. "The people in power are always the same, whether we're in space or on the ground, M. Especially men." She thought of Bellamy, and how his eyes had lit up when Murphy and Wells fought each other. "They are all the same. Violence is something beautiful to them."

Monroe looked stricken and Roma immediately felt bad. She sighed. "Sorry. I know you don't like it when I talk like that."

"It's okay," Monroe replied quietly. "I just... you shouldn't have had to go through anything like that."

Roma reached out a hand, as if she was going to touch Monroe's cheek, but she quickly changed course and tugged at one of her braids. Monroe groaned in exaggerated pain and it made Roma smile.

"It's okay," she said casually. "I'm okay."

Neither of them mentioned the night before, where Roma had spent hours staring at the door of the dropship wondering when people were going to try to take advantage of them. Roma could see that Monroe wanted to bring it up, but appreciated her not doing so.

They passed Miller on the way and he gave Roma a nice smile, which she returned. Monroe didn't mention that either.

-

Meat didn't taste the way she thought it would. It was dry and bland with too much smoke stuck to it. Next to her Monroe was tearing the meat into pieces like a savage and normally Roma would scrunch up her nose at her behavior but tonight she just couldn't. Monroe was happy. Somehow everything else paled in comparison to that. Not even Murphy and his lewd looks bothered her that night.

"You know, I'm getting tired," she said after a while. "I'm gonna go to bed."

Monroe looked disappointed. "Oh," she replied quietly. "Hang on, gimme a second and I'll come with you."

"You don't have to," Roma said with a smile. "I'll be fine."

Before Monroe had a chance to protest she was up on her feet and started walking back to the dropship. In the corner of her eye she saw people struggling, and curiosity got the best of her. She followed the commotion in time to see Bellamy, Murphy and a few others tie someone by his hands and hang him by the wrists. Roma winced when she heard the agonized whimpers of pain and she winced even harder when she saw that it was Atom they strung up.

Roma didn't want to see how it all played out, so she snuck back to camp and looked around for the biggest tent there. She knew what she had to do now. She quickly got undressed and crawled in under the covers. She didn't have to wait long. Within moments the opening was pulled to the side and Bellamy stepped in. He didn't even bother to hide his surprise.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, and Roma sat up in the makeshift bed and let the scratchy fabric that replaced covers pool down around her waist.

She raised her eyebrow in an invitation, or maybe challenge was a better word. She wanted to see what he was made of. "You're a smart guy," she said sweetly, "You figure it out."

Her words made him smirk.

"I'm starting to," he said and took a step closer. "Just tell me why."

Roma shifted slightly on the bed. "I'm good at spotting leaders," she said calmly, "You're obviously it. I would've done the same with Griffin if I thought she would've accepted it-"

She was interrupted by Bellamy's laugh.

"I usually get what I want," she continued as if nothing had happened, "So you might as well get undressed now and save us this whole discussion." She took a small breath and studied him for a moment. "I know you want me."

That got Bellamy's attention, though in a different way that she'd expected. His gaze still shifted from her face to her chest, but there was more genuine interest now than before. He almost saw her as a real person. The thought made Roma warm inside, as well as even more frightened than before. This boy could hurt her if she let him get too close. The worst part was that with that smile of his he had a really good shot.

"What about you then?" Bellamy asked, snapping Roma out of her thoughts. "What do you get out of it?" When she didn't reply immediately he let out a quiet laugh. "Come on," he said. "I can see your brain working from miles away."

His frank statement made her smirk. Not a false one, but a uninhibited smirk.

"Don't you worry about it."

His eyes glittered with interest. He took a few more steps and stopped right in front of her. "What if you one day ask something of me and I refuse?"

"By then I'll already have it," she replied and pulled him down by the straps on his pants. His legs came down on either side of her and Roma wasted no time in pulling his shirt off.

"You think you're pretty smart, don't you?" Bellamy said in a rough whisper against her ear.

Roma pulled back and grabbed his chin in her hand, letting her thumb press down on his bottom lip. His pupils were dilated and he had stopped focusing on her words a long time ago.  _They are all the same_ , she thought to herself. She painted a smile on her face. Thick, like syrup. "I know I am."

She leaned in for a kiss, but just as her lips grazed his he pulled back. "It's just," he said, and a small smirk was playing on his lips. "I kinda already invited someone in."

As if they had been waiting to announce themselves another girl Roma hadn't met before entered the tent. She was pretty enough, Roma supposed and thought over the possible outcomes. Which ones would win her more favours and which wouldn't. She pulled Bellamy in for a kiss and let him think he had the upper hand. "Fine," she mumbled, "She can stay one night."

Bellamy laughed and waved the other girl over. She pulled off her top and gave Roma plenty of time to study her breasts in the dim lights. "Okay, maybe two."


End file.
